Never Underestimate the Power of Fangirls
by Gallifrey101
Summary: An alternate version to TSE. :D


The TARDIS doors opened with a creak and the Doctor stepped out followed by Donna. He examined the street they had landed on.

"It's like a ghost town," Donna breathed in shock. The street was bare, except for a few cars that had been abandoned by their owners.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people," the Doctor agreed, voice barely above a whisper. "But what for?" He turned away from the empty street to face the shaken Donna. "Think, Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

Donna thought, digging through her brain with info. The only thing she came up with, she had already told him. Regardless, she repeated the fact. "Just...the darkness is coming?"

"Anything else?"

Donna tried to remember but then she saw her. It took all she had not to break out into a grin. This had to be epic. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The Doctor's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and a smile crept onto Donna's lips. Then the Doctor realized. Hope welled up inside him. Could she be back? Finally -

He whipped around, interrupting his own thought and froze. Yeah. It was her. He couldn't will himself to move. She was back. She was finally back.

Rose broke into a grin and warmth erupted inside The Doctor. It was like something had exploded. It gave him the strength to will himself to move. Slowly at first, then building up speed in realization. She was here. She was here. The word ran through his mind like a broken record, _Rose, Rose, Rose. _He ran faster then he ever had before, legs pumping. _Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose!_

Then they both saw the dalek. They both slowed down, seeing it and almost frozen in shock. Rose knew there wasn't time to defend him - to jump in front of him, defending him against the shot that would surely kill him. He had no time to move, to duck, to roll across the pavement and escape the ray. He was a goner. And they both knew it.

But what the didn't know, is Donna saw the dalek too. She had had enough! All she ever heard about was how Rose was gone, how amazing she was and how much he missed her. She saw him grieving, saw how in love he was even though he didn't admit it. And she wasn't going to take it. Rose was at his fingertips and he deserved her. She wasn't going to let this happen.

She quickly scooped the walkie-talkie out of her pocket. "FG team - assemble!" she screamed into it.

The Doctor heard something. He had heard the random outburst from Donna and ignored it. But this was different. This was coming from the alleyway behind them and the noise sounded like...rumbling. Almost like a stampede. As it got closer, he could make out voices. All screaming. Warrior screams.

"Exterm - " the Dalek couldn't finish it's sentence. He was now focused on the alleyway. "What is this?"

Suddenly, thousands of screaming girls exited the alleyway. They all had weapons, some guns, some eggs, most baseball bats and lead pipes. They all had mottos on their shirts, all different. Some read, "Team Edward" others read, "Seddie 4EVER!" with a picture if a blonde girl beating a brown haired boy, and some just plainly said, "FANGIRL."

They ran towards the dalek and before it could do anything, they started beating it. Metal clanged against metal as their weapons left dents in the dalek, making it scream for mercy. "This wasn't in the contract!" screamed the dalek.

One of the girls raised a lead pipe above her head. "For the Doctor and Rose!" she screamed. Everyone cheered in agreement and the girl swung her pipe so hard, it tipped the dalek over. They rolled the dalek down the street into the lake, where they cheered, celebrated and squealed.

The Doctor and Rose stared at the scene with wide eyes and open mouths. The Doctor looked at Donna in surprise.

"Never underestimate the power of fangirls!" Donna called. She put her walkie-talkie to her mouth and gave out the orders. "Good work, girls. Team FG fallout."

Another one of the girls climbed onto a lamp post and screamed, "HEY! WHO WANTS TO GO SEE EDWARD AND BELLA CONFESS THEIR LOVE!"

Everyone cheered. "CHARGE!" one of them screamed and they ran away into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, thx u so much 4 reading! Anyway, this was my first fanfic so plz review, tell me if u hate it, loved it, if u wanna c more. Thx again!<strong>

**-Gallifrey101**


End file.
